


Now That We've Found Love

by bloodsugar



Series: Now That We've Found Love [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Bundesliga, Domestic, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robert closes the fridge door after successfully locating the orange and the tomato juice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That We've Found Love

 

 

_[**N**](http://footiez.tumblr.com/tagged/lewaneus)ow that we found found love_   
_What are we gonna do with it?_

_One two, tell me what you got_   
_Let me slip my quarters inside your slot to hit the jackpot_   
_Rev me up Rev me up_   
_My little buttercup_   
_We can tug sheets snuggle up and get stuck_

_When you drop me kisses_   
_You're so cute you drop the bomb on me_   
  
_Gimme the permission_   
_Okey, Dokey_   
_I'll bless ya_   
_Blessin' like buddha_   
_Buddha as the bless_   
_You can lay down on the Lover_   
_Put your head on my chest_

_[**N**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLKdezRxRzw)ow that we found found love_   
_[**W**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/heavyd/nowthatwefoundlove.html)hat are we gonna do with it?_

 

 

 

 

**Year 2028**

 

 

Robert closes the fridge door after successfully locating the orange and the tomato juice. The twins have quite different tastes, and they’re growing more and more distinct by the day. Also, since it’s their birthday they’re feeling more inclined to demand stuff from Robert, and really, who is he to deny them. Fourteen is a special age for alphas. Just like thirteen was, and twelve was, and eleven was. Robert is just a proud, proud dad; he won’t hide it. The twins are the center of his universe. Along with Caroline whom Robert should be getting to kinder garden soon before he goes to work.

 

[M](http://www.babynameguide.com/categorypolish.asp?strGender=&strAlpha=M&strCat=Polish&strOrder=Name)ilek makes his way downstairs first, head held high and a smirk plastered on his face as he gives Robert a nod before greeting Marco. “Morning, dad.”

 

Marco, who has silently been chopping carrots until now lights up at the voice of their eldest (only by two minutes, Roberta doesn’t fail to remind everyone each year). Robert watches him go to their son and smother him in an enthusiastic snuggle, his blond head in a perfect contrast with Milek’s black hair. Robert’s chest puffs out on its own, practically, who can blame him? He has the most beautiful family.

 

“Ugh, dad, enough, seriously.” Milek is rolling his eyes, but his smirk has turned into a genuine smile now, one Robert appreciates from afar with a grin of his own. He leans back into the fridge and eyes Marco as the omega gets all quiet again and returns to his salad. Something tugs in Robert’s chest and he doesn’t want to be worried on this special day, but he is a little bit. Marco’s been acting a bit off lately. Maybe he’s worried about Caroline ending up a beta again – a silly fear, truly, betas aren’t slaves to their hormones, Robert spent the majority of his teens envying them. Marco loves that their family is filled with alphas though, and he’s voiced his desire for Caroline to be an alpha too many times before.

 

“So, are you excited about turning 14?” Robert asks Milek because he is a cool father. Naturally this gets him another eye roll, and a shrug to boot. It’s not that Milek is a disinterested alpha, but he seems to favor Marco as his favorite dad. Not that Robert minds, he is Roberta’s favorite.

 

That’s a lie, Marco is everyone’s favorite. That works out too.

 

Milek doesn’t answer Robert until Marco tells him to. “Answer your father, Mile.” The boy shrugs some again and gives Robert a defiant look. Before Robert has a chance to get confused about it, he says. “I’m excited about spending the day with my friends.” So that’s what the defiance is about. He plans on skipping school. Ridiculous, it’s not happening – not even on his birthday.

 

“Yeah, no.” Robert shakes his head and pours himself a glass of Milek’s juice just out of ‘spite’. The boy glares at him a little and then buries his nose in his cell phone, undoubtedly texting Mats’ son or Mario’s older daughter.

 

Marco, now done chopping the salads, places a plate in front of Milek and strokes his hair gently. Robert melts against the counter, a silly smile plastered on his face. If it’s possible, Marco’s been getting more beautiful each day.

 

“You can’t skip class, and you’re not going to. I will drive you and [R](http://www.germany101.com/articles/german-baby-girls-names/)oberta there myself.” Marco sounds firm and Milek’s response is a childish little groan.

 

“Dad, really, don’t embarrass me, you’ve done enough of that.”

 

Marco gasps, exaggerated and dramatic, and places his hand on his heart. “Why, I never…”

 

Robert chuckles a little but gives their son a stern look regardless.  “You should be proud to have such a young, beautiful dad, kid.” Marco rewards Robert with a warm look over his shoulder.

 

Milek furrows his eyebrows at Robert and makes a face. “Thirty seven is not young, jeez, Sam’s dad is thirty two and he’s old.” He says with so much conviction Robert wants to cry.

 

“If he’s old, then what am I then?” he asks, only a little bit afraid of the answer. His son shrugs coolly and grins. “Ancient.” He says simply, like it’s obvious. It’s Robert’s turn to be mock insulted, and that’s when Roberta comes down the stairs, her steps loud and confident.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Robert and Marco call out to her in unison and Marco places a tiny cupcake cupcake in front of each of the twins. They eye the cupcakes but don’t question them, knowing the proper birthday celebration is tonight. Robert still thinks they’ve invited too many people, but whatever the twins want, they get. If he said no, then they’d have more ammunition to think him ‘ancient’ at thirty eight.

 

“Thanks, cool dads. Happy birthday, dipshit.” Roberta elbows Milek in the side, grinning as she does.

 

“Language!” Marco scolds her, but she ignores him, too busy defending herself from her twin’s incoming punch. Robert sighs and makes it his business to separate them. They’re entering that age where if they don’t dominate someone at least for a while they get all fidgety and irritated. Robert doesn’t want them fighting between themselves, but it’s not like he can wait for them to start bossing Marco around. Maybe he’ll get them a nice calm dog, like a golden retriever - some breed that will listen to their orders and satisfy that urge inside them to be leaders.

 

Eventually, after the twins have had their salads, and eaten their cupcakes, Robert brings Caroline down. She’s looking adorable, all dressed up for kinder garden and clutching her Captain America toy. Robert helps her brush her long locks and smiles. He thinks she’s going to be an alpha too, and that makes him proud but a little part of him wants for there to be another beautiful omega in their family as well. Not that it’s bad with Marco being their special blond omega, that’s excellent too.

 

Robert’s still lost in his happy family haze when the twins announce that they’re not going to school today. They say it like it’s not even up for debate, and Robert sees Marco sulk and sigh. He looks tired and troubled somehow, and Robert can’t have any of that. He turns to the twins.

 

“Fourteen is too young an age to start ruining your life.” He says, with conviction and pins the twins with a look. It’s his ‘I know I’m a great dad, but I’m still the head of the house.’ look and usually it works. “When I was young I made no such poor decisions.” He adds for good measure.

Roberta scoffs at this and Malik snorts next to her.

 

“And yet you got dad pregnant at the peak of your careers.” She says, lifting her chin and winking. Robert thinks she is too young to tease him about this, and really, was it such a bad thing?

 

“If I hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t have been born, young miss.” Robert says, feeling awkward, but also proud. He would rather be having this conversation than not have the twins, or Caroline, at all. He reaches out to brush Caroline’s cheek fondly, and she giggles at this, shying away from the touch.

 

“You can call me alpha miss now.” Roberta announces again, and Robert just shakes his head to himself.

 

“You’re going to school, alpha miss. Let me remind you that your dad’s pregnancy didn’t stop him from pursuing a successful career after he gave birth to you.” This is another point of pride for Robert. He’d never really had the opportunity to court and woo Marco before he got him pregnant, but Robert had many reasons to do so, and he would have done so had he the chance. One of those reasons is how strong and determined Marco is – he had blown every Bundesliga stereotype about omegas to pieces. Robert is so proud.

 

The twins exchange a look and Milek pipes up. “Then why did he cry to uncle Mario about how hard being a pregnant footballer was?”

 

Robert’s answer to that is easy, it’s the hormones of course, they made both of Marco’s pregnancies quite rocky. But Robert didn’t mind, and he’d go through those pregnancies again if it meant getting these beautiful mouthy children of his.

 

At the kitchen counter, Marco is surprisingly silent, but he appears to be watching the conversation unfold with great interest. Robert gives him a smile, hoping to get one back, and he does, but the way Marco’s lips curl looks almost forced. Robert hopes he will have time to talk to his mate before he drives Caroline to kinder garden, cause after that he’s got practice until late and he doesn’t like to leave Marco alone when the blond is sad.

 

 “The hormones.” Robert explains simply, and the twins roll their eyes at him.

 

“The hormones, the hormones… it’s always about hormones with you old alphas.” Roberta says, her tone judgmental.

 

Robert raises his eyebrows, frowning, and she continues. “Maybe omegas have other, better reasons, to be worried about having babies. Uncle Mario said life was hard for an omega.” Both of the twins give Marco sympathetic, protective looks, and Robert follows their lead. He knows nothing about the life of an omega first hand, but he has been with Marco for almost fifteen years and he saw how tough it was at times.

 

“Well, your dad still made history and won the Euro Cup and the World Cup. He didn’t lose his job or his fans, he got a lot of support.” Robert likes to think he also gave Marco all the support he could. He is momentarily overwhelmed by memories from all the nights he spent holding Marco as the blond cried into his shoulder, his swollen belly pressing against Robert’s side.

They all turn toward the hallway where small versions of the trophies are proudly displayed. Robert may be Bayern’s coach now, one of the youngest in the club’s history, but between the two of them, Marco – the omega, is the more successful one. And Robert has no problem with this; it fills his whole being with happiness and pride. He gives Marco another fond look.

 

“But you skipped stuff, didn’t you, father?” Milek says after a while of silence, and Robert rolls his eyes. Of course this whole conversation is about letting the twins skip school. Appalling.

 

“I didn’t ‘skip’.” Robert does the air quotes and the twins laugh at him for it. He glares at them a bit, but then Caroline joins in on the chuckling and her he can’t resist, so he smiles too, just a little. “I pulled back for a while to help your dad raise you.” This is one of the reasons Robert is a cool alpha, and the twins know it too. He didn’t just turn Marco into a house husband because that’s what omegas are supposed to be, he helped Marco have the time to shine. It’s one of the best decisions Robert ever made, even if he’s happy as hell to be coaching Bayern now. He loves being busy too, providing for his family, making them proud. Bayern just won the Champion’s League this year and the papers all said it was because Robert’s the new coach.

 

“We are so proud.” Roberta says mockingly, but Robert chooses to view it as indulgent instead, and thanks her. She shakes her head, but she’s smiling, and neither of the twins insists they don’t go to school. Robert counts it as a win.

 

Still Milek catches him off guard by continuing the topic, talking around a piece of carrot stuffed halfway in his mouth. Robert reminds himself to teach him some manners again, but not today, it’s his birthday.

 

“But there were sacrifices for the greater good. And what greater good is there than a pair of alphas chillin’ on their birthday?” He leans back in his chair to emphasize his point and Robert huffs.

 

“Chill at school.” He says, and it’s final, making sure not to leave any further room for discussions. Taking a year or two to help with Marco’s pregnancies and with raising the kids was hardly a “sacrifice”. As is going to school, as a matter of fact.

 

Robert contemplates being the one to drive the twins to school, and leaving Caroline to Marco. He rounds the counter and slides next to his mate, slipping his hand in Marco’s and squeezing it to get his attention. Marco turns to give him a tired little smile, and Robert fights hard to resist the urge to kiss him and coo until he lulls Marco to sleep.

 

“Should we switch?” He asks, not because he isn’t sure Marco can handle the twins being extra pushy and alpha today, but because they’re truly being tough to deal with. Marco shrugs a little, leaning into Robert immediately before stiffening and putting some distance between them. Robert aches inside, but tries to keep control.

 

“Why don’t you just skip work and baby-sit us all day, father, you can coach the football team at school, let’s see if you can get one past Roberta!” Milek supplies helpfully, a teasing note in his tone, and Robert sees Marco stiffen further.

 

He is about to tell the twins to go wait in the car so he can talk to Marco in peace when Caroline pipes up. “Daddy is sad!” she says, and the words cut through the air. There is dead silence for a long moment, while Robert stares at Marco, searching his mate’s face for an answer.

 

For the most part, Marco looks uncomfortable, but his eyes are glistening and it’s not tears of joy like when he was singing “Happy Birthday” this morning. Robert gathers Marco closer, unthinking and uncaring, and from the corner of his eye he sees the twins slide off of their chairs and make their way out of the kitchen. Caroline is all quiet now, doesn’t say anything else, and it’s like it’s just Robert and Marco there. Neither of them says anything for a while.

 

Robert takes the opportunity to stroke up and down Marco’s back, aiming to be soothing and warm. It physically hurts when Marco is sad and if it’s something Robert has done he will never forgive himself. It’s the twins’ birthday, this should be one of the happiest days of the year.

 

Marco buries his face in Robert’s shoulder and sighs, his hands coming to clutch at Robert’s back. Robert gives him a long moment, not wanting to push or pry, and eventually Marco relaxes against him a little, and then pulls back slightly to look up at Robert. He looks disappointed and guilty.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says and Robert frowns, confused.

 

“What for?” he asks, drawing circles in Marco’s back and holding him close. Up close it’s even more painful and awful to see Marco’s eyes steadily fill with tears.

 

“I know..” Marco swallows a little sob, and it stabs Robert right through the heart. He tries to wait for Marco to say the rest and not create crazy dark scenarios in his head. “I know you worked so hard and…” Marco grimaces, then shuts his eyes tight, his tears rolling down his cheeks. Robert reaches to wipe them away and holds Marco closer still. Caroline is fidgeting in her chair too, obviously disturbed by Marco’s sadness. Robert considers taking her back upstairs, but Marco keeps talking and.

 

His eyes meet Robert’s again and Robert can’t stand to see the tears. “You worked so hard for this job, and you love it so much I … God, I can’t believe I’m going to go and ruin it.” Ruin it? Robert gets where the guilt comes from but it makes no sense.

 

“What do you mean?” He murmurs, petting Marco’s back and shoulder blade.

 

Marco gives him a tortured look, and more tears fall. Robert reaches to wipe them away too when Marco explains.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Robert is momentarily stunned, just like he was five years ago when Marco told him about Caroline and fifteen years ago when Marco finally told him Robert had bred him on the day of the photo shoot. Marco. Pregnant. Marco is pregnant again. Marco is going to give him another child.

 

“What?” Robert asks, but even as he does his lips are spreading into a grin that hurts his mouth. He can’t believe his damn luck, he’s going to have another baby!

 

Marco sniffles a little – adorable, and he looks curious as he stares at Robert. “You’re not upset.” He says, and it sounds almost like a question. Robert squeezes and pulls him close in response, giving Marco an incredulous look.

 

“Upset?! I hope it’s twins again!” Robert doesn’t mean to blurt that out, but it’s true. Hell, Marco can give him triplets and Robert would be the happiest man on the planet. Just a few more children and they can have their own football team. ‘Robco Munich’. No, ‘Marcert Dortmund’! They can move, Marco misses his city and Robert would love to coach ‘Marcert Dortmund’ (or Borussia, whichever).

 

Marco gapes at Robert, and then bursts into tears, laughing through his hectic little sobs. Robert holds him close, trying to offer support and lessen Marco’s trembling. It’s the hormones, they make Marco all sensitive. They’ve been through this twice already; Robert knows how to handle it. He’s smiling as he kisses Marco’s cheek and then nuzzles into his shoulder until Marco melts against him.

 

“What about Bayern?” Robert hears him say, the words muffled in Robert’s chest. He shrugs a little, feeling happy and calm. They have the finances, and the experience, and the ambition, to handle a large family and their careers. Robert can move some stuff around, he’d be happy to create a more flexible schedule. Caroline is almost old enough for the twins to take care of, and they can get a sitter for the babies just in case. Or baby, as it may be. Robert wants twins again though, that was fun. Marco bears strong children, and he’s still young. Robert wonders if they’ll be omegas this time around - soft agreeable little omegas; beautiful and talented like their daddy.

 

He’s getting side tracked though. “I will figure something out with the bosses when the time comes.” Robert whispers, kissing Marco’s hair, and cheeks, and jawline, until he reaches Marco’s lips. Marco kisses him back, pressing against Robert for steadiness and support, and Robert is ready to give him his all.

 

When they pull back, Marco’s giving Robert a wide eyed look. “You’re happy?” he asks, still sounding a bit uncertain, but he has no reason to be. Robert will show him how very excited he is to have more little ones running around.

 

He nods, pecking Marco’s lips again. “Are you?” he asks, happy and proud when his omega’s lips curl into an embarrassed little smile.

 

“I am.” Marco says, his cheeks flushing a little. Robert loves it when Marco gets all flustered about these things and surely enough what his mate says next comes as no surprise to Robert. “Although for once I’d like you to breed me when we’ve planned it…”

 

Robert smirks. He can’t help it if Marco’s heats make them both distracted and horny, that’s all a part of their nature. They’ve never used a condom in their fifteen year long relationship, not even that first time. Robert likes to knot his omega and Marco likes it too, and really – these things happen. But, still… “That can be arranged.” Robert grins, mischievous with the excitement coursing through his system. He’s going to be a father again.

 

He clutches Marco to his chest as the blond laughs and squirms a little. “You’re crazy.” Marco says accusingly, but his tone is lighter and he seems to have let go of his worries for the time being. Robert is glad for it, and he is already mentally prepared to be with Marco every step of the way and help as much as he can. Robert’s ready for the doctor’s visits, for the birthing classes, for Marco’s weird cravings, and for what comes after the nine months as well. Robert is so ready.

 

The twins call for Marco from the hallway, suddenly willing to go to school. Robert tugs Marco in for a lingering kiss and by the time he lets the blond go, the omega is visibly more relaxed and lighter on his feet. Robert watches after him with a smile before getting Caroline ready to go, her tiny hands clutching at his jacket as he carries her to the car. She’s getting big, he won’t be able to do this much longer. But with a new baby – or babies, please, God – on the way, Robert will have a child of his in his arms for years yet to come. Life is awesome.

 

That night Robert makes love to Marco like it’s the first time they ever do this, humbled by the happiness settled in his chest. Marco clings to him more than usual, and Robert loves every second of it. By the time they separate, and never for long, Marco is pliant and calm, curled into Robert and smiling against Robert’s lips as they kiss. Robert holds him close and strokes every inch of Marco he can reach with reverence.

 

Between the two of them, Marco generally worries more, but Robert knows that his mate loved being pregnant both times, and he’ll love this one too. Minus the morning sickness, of course.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Milek - Polish - M - Meaning: Victory Of The People  
> Roberta - German - F - Meaning: Bright Fame  
> Caroline - German - F - Meaning: Strong, Melody, Song


End file.
